Moishe
History Moishe was born in the sewerscape communities of Haven, as most other ratfolk were. Strings of colored lights criscrossed the crystal clear canals which smelled of night-blooming jasmine, an effect produced by the teams of scavengersweeps that patrolled the waterways constantly casting their cantrips to purify the air and water. The cozy wooden houses and buildings were warm and pleasant, safe from the business of the thriving city above. His mother was somewhat promiscuous, and he was actually part of her 8th litter. With such a large family, he learned to look after himself at a young age... not at all unlike most other ratfolk youth. He learned to scavenge first.. then collect recyclables usually in the form of lost nicknacks or jewelry, and then graduated into "assisting" the loss of such items. Eventually he took to muggery and purse snatching in dark alleys near taverns where inebriated patrons made easier marks. He became more and more reckless, and had a few close calls with the law. That was when Aunti Yentl (his mother's older sister) stepped in, by fortune or fate. She needed someone to help her around the house, as she was getting up there in age, and his mother was all too willing to hand him off. Yentl never had her own children... never wanted them, so he was told, and so he was unused to so much attention. He has now lived with Aunti Yentl for 4 years.. and he is now the ripe age of 13... an adult for ratfolk. He and Auntie have become quite close. She has taught him the virtues of commerce and trade, but even more importantly, the value of subtlety and observation. She takes care of him with her connections and insight, making sure he stays out of trouble with the law.. and he takes care of her, keeping her safe from...overzealous competitors. They have recently set out for Falador and other cities, looking up old connections and acquaintences in an attempt to capitalize on the open markets scrambling to recover from the recent fighting. The sewers of Falador look promising... even the lawmen of the city have little to no idea of the ratfolk communities thriving under the streets. 'Appearance' Moishe has a thin, wirey frame, thought that is normally hidden by his fur. When wet, it becomes startlingly apparently however. His forearms and claws are very well developed and muscular. Usually he can be seen wearing loose breeches and a shirt laced up the front and a brown cloak, mended with varying colors of brown patches. His appearance is overall unremarkable, save for his race which is not very common. His whiskers and tail are neatly groomed, and his fur is healthy and shiny despite his clothing, which seems to have come from a second hand store. In town, he carries no weapons, and has a small backpack and a belt pouch tucked into his waistband. 'Personality' Moishe seems very nervous and cautious at times, yet rash and bold at other times, seemingly with no obvious reason. Ratfolk ways are enigmatic, but he appears quite self conscious, rarely leaving his Aunty Yentl's side, but constantly embarrassed by her brash, loud demeanor. He tends to stare quite a bit... but that is not unusual for ratfolk who consider it rude *not* to stare.. especially if the subject notices and stares back. It is considered insulting and suspicious if ratfolk do *not* stare in that instance... why would you avert your gaze unless you were trying to hide something? He frequently appraises other's belongings, even in those people's own homes, commenting on value, or appearance. This is simply polite conversation, nothing more, though many non-ratfolk races apparently consider it rude or unseemly. Overall, he has an uneasy manner about him, as if he is always feeling a little out of place, and unsure of himself. On top of that, his nerves frequently get the best of him causing him to seem clumsy and awkward. While an adult by the reckoning of ratfolk, he still lacks the wisdom of age, being only 13 years old. 'Friends' He has plenty of relatives in Haven, but his only true friend is his Aunty Yentl, who is also his mentor. 'Enemies' Unknown, though he is very protective of his Aunty Yentl. Her enemies are his.. but for some reason they have a habit of disappearing. 'Goals' To help his Aunty Yentl pack away as much wealth as possible. He is her sole heir, seeing as how she had no children of her own. Someday, he might even claim his own city block worth of sewer in a nice part of town. Rich people have a habit of "losing" valuable things all the time! He also endeavors to attain the rank of "Fieldrat" in Baranya's pride, so that he may make the sewers of Falador safe for ratfolk once more. Category:Old Lore